Meia Noite Em Paris
by xAkemihime
Summary: Era difícil viver solteiro na cidade considerada a mais romântica do mundo, onde só existiam casais apaixonados. Mas a sorte de Sanji estava para mudar. - Sanji x Bonney


One Piece © Eiichiro Oda

Essa é uma fic que contém o casal Sanji e Bonney. Casal alternativo para pessoas alternativas, com a mente aberta. Se não é alguém assim, então nem perca seu tempo lendo.

* * *

Sanji respirou profundamente. Paris. A cidade mais romântica do mundo. Era bom estar de volta depois de tanto tempo longe.

Ele esboçou um pequeno sorriso ao olhar o rio Sena pela janela do cruzeiro Baratie. Já era noite e nesta hora que o restaurante do Baratie começava a ter maior movimento, todos queriam um jantar à luz de velas para aproveitar o clima romântico do local.

Sanji lamentava um pouco por ser solteiro em um lugar como aquele. Lamentava ainda mais por todas as mulheres que encontrava estarem sempre acompanhadas.

Ouviu alguém lhe chamando ao seu lado e só assim conseguiu parar com seus devaneios e se concentrar em seu trabalho. Como chef de cozinha daquele cruzeiro, o loiro não iria desapontar ninguém. Sua comida era sempre do mais alto nível.

Depois de algum tempo, um garçom adentrou a cozinha, parecendo afobado.

- Chef, uma senhorita... Pediu todos os pratos do cardápio! – Exclamou sem saber ao certo o que fazer. Sanji ficou surpreso, assim como todos os outros cozinheiros que estavam ao seu redor.

- Bem... Não vamos desapontar uma bela dama! – Disse Sanji finalmente, de forma que os outros não puderam contestar, apenas foram obedecer a suas ordens. O loiro, chegando perto do garçom, sussurrou para que só ele pudesse escutar: - Ela é bonita, não é?

Este nada mais fez do que acenar positivamente com a cabeça, ainda meio atônito, fazendo um sorriso surgir nos lábios de Sanji.

- Ela está sozinha? – Perguntou, já prevendo a resposta. Por isso sua surpresa foi grande quando o garçom alegou que não havia visto ninguém acompanhando a moça.

Sanji esperou que a enorme quantidade de comida que a mulher havia pedido ficasse pronta e fosse entregue, para então depois de alguns minutos, ir conhecê-la.

Aproveitou que apesar da clientela ser grande, o trabalho daquela noite estava tranquilo, talvez exceto pelo pedido extravagante de agora pouco, mas isso não o impediu de abrir a porta da cozinha cautelosamente e espiar lá fora a procura dela.

As mesas do restaurante estavam postas no deque do navio, de forma que os tripulantes pudessem ter um jantar não só à luz de velas, mas também apreciando a noite de lua cheia acima deles, assim como o rio Sena em volta.

Foi lá que Sanji encontrou-a, sentada em uma mesa um pouco afastada dos demais.

Com os cabelos longos e da cor peculiar rosa, a mulher estava sentada de forma desajeitada sobre sua cadeira, desfrutando do enorme jantar que havia pedido. Ela comia de forma rude, rude demais para um lugar como aquele. Algumas pessoas lhe lançavam olhares de descontentamento, mas ela parecia não se importar com eles no momento.

Sanji sentiu seu coração bater de forma descompassada em seu peito, enquanto admirava a beleza daquela mulher. E o melhor de tudo: ela estava realmente sozinha. Constatar tal fato foi simplesmente maravilhoso para o loiro, afinal era impossível achar mulheres solteiras em uma cidade como aquela.

E foi sem pensar muito mais que deixou a porta da cozinha e foi se dirigindo a mesa dela.

- Como está mademoiselle? – Perguntou usando seu tom de voz mais encantador, parando ao lado da mulher.

Ela, ainda com a boca cheia de comida, ergueu o olhar para ele com desinteresse claro.

- O que você quer? – Não era o que Sanji esperava, mas ele não se importou com a forma rude com que ela lhe disse. Ainda estava encantado.

- Apenas gostaria de saber se está gostando da comida, e agora da companhia. – Disse, puxando uma cadeira e se sentando ao seu lado sem esperar um convite.

- Está boa. – Ela respondeu claramente se referindo somente à comida, embora Sanji não tenha percebido isso, sorrindo apaixonado.

Sanji tentou prolongar algumas conversas com ela, porém sem sucesso. A mulher estava inteiramente interessada somente na comida, completamente concentrada. Sendo assim, o loiro se limitou a olhá-la, suspirando.

Às vezes ele voltava rapidamente a cozinha, apenas para pegar mais comida para sua dama, ou para servi-la com um bom vinho.

Depois de algum tempo, finalmente ela havia terminado. Com os pratos sujos empilhados sobre a mesa, ela se espreguiçou, satisfeita.

- Agora sim! – Exclamou, sorrindo.

- Gostou da minha comida? – Perguntou Sanji, com os olhos brilhando enquanto a admirava.

- Você quem fez? – Perguntou ela com um resquício de surpresa em sua voz.

- Com todo carinho e amor para minha amada... – Ele parou, se lembrando de que ainda não sabia o nome de sua nova paixão.

- Bonney. – Ela se limitou a responder, bebendo um longo gole do vinho que Sanji havia servido.

- Um belo nome para uma bela mulher! – Sanji disse, beijando sua mão. – Eu fiz todo este jantar com o maior carinho e amor para você, minha amada Bonney-chan. E por conta da casa! – Certamente seus subordinados não gostariam nada disso, mas o loiro não se importou com a reação que eles teriam. O que importava realmente no momento era fazer de tudo para agradar a mulher a sua frente.

Bonney olhou-o por alguns segundos e depois começou a rir.

- Sabe, eu gostei de você. – Disse simplesmente e logo depois, depositando seu copo vazio do vinho sobre a mesa, pegou a gravata que Sanji usava, puxando-o assim para mais perto de si.

Não demorou muito para que seus lábios se encontrassem, selando em um beijo terno. A língua de Sanji pedia passagem pela boca dela, ato que foi logo consentido pela mesma. Ela circundara seu pescoço com os braços, puxando-o para mais perto, para aprofundar ainda mais o beijo que ainda compartilhavam.

Sanji segurou firmemente sua cintura, colando seus corpos. Arriscou descer seus lábios para o pescoço de Bonney, arrancando alguns suspiros dela, enquanto suas mãos também deslizavam para baixo em seu corpo, apertando de leve a coxa escondida sobre o curto short da mulher. Ela não soltou nenhum tipo de reclamação, o que o fez quase delirar de felicidade.

Porém antes que pudesse dar continuidade, algo estranho ocorreu. O loiro sentiu as mãos de Bonney caírem mais leves sobre seu pescoço, seu corpo se relaxou e ela parou de retribuir seus carinhos.

Ele ergueu os olhos para fitá-la e se surpreendeu ao vê-la de olhos fechados.

A primeira coisa que pensou, ainda tomado em choque, foi que a mulher tivesse desmaiado em seus braços, mas ao ouvir sua respiração normal e alguns roncos baixos escapando de seus lábios, Sanji concluiu o que acontecera: Ela havia dormido. Havia dormido enquanto eles estavam se beijando.

O loiro olhou-a ainda sem acreditar. Afinal, isso nunca havia acontecido com ele.

Depois de alguns segundos se recuperando do choque, sorriu de forma desenganada, olhando o céu estrelado que preenchia aquela noite logo acima dele.

Sanji não era uma pessoa considerada sortuda, prova disso fora o que acabara de acontecer. Contudo, ele tinha que admitir que encontrar uma mulher solteira, linda e... diferente como aquela em uma cidade vista como a mais romântica de todo o mundo... Bem, o fazia pensar que a má sorte o deixava ser feliz de vez em quando.

* * *

Rio Sena é um famoso rio em Paris onde tem vários cruzeiros bem românticos. E sério, falar dessa cidade é falar do Sanji! aosuhaishoiahsi

Essa foi só a minha primeira de muuuitas histórias com casais alternativos que vem por aí... E então, mereço reviews?


End file.
